La cara oscura del universo
by Yaliachan
Summary: Mirajane pierde la razón después de una misión en la que Elfman y Lisanna son atacados por los magos de un Gremio Oscuro. Dejando que que el demonio se apodere de su conciencia y su razón, aniquila a cualquiera que esté a su paso. Incluidos sus amigos. ¿Alguien será capaz de domar al Demonio de Mirajane?


Mirajane sintió como las piedras y la gravilla del suelo se le clavaba en las rodillas. El olor a putrefacción, madera quemada, carne chamuscada y sangre impregnaba el aire al igual que su cavidad nasal. Notó algo cálido y húmedo sobre el rostro y la piel expuesta. Era sangre. Y por lo que pudo adivinar no le pertenecía a ella.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y la sentía pesada. Miles de imágenes se proyectaban en su mente una y otra vez. Eran recuerdos, cada uno de ellos muy distinto al anterior pero que de alguna forma mantenían relación unos con otros.

En su interior sintió la sensación de pérdida, desesperación, furia, dominación y sobre todo, libertad.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, una parte de sí misma adoraba la sensación de libertad que experimentaba cada vez que su demonio tomaba el control de su cuerpo. Esos eran prácticamente los únicos momentos en los que se permitía hacer y sentir lo que ella quería, no lo que otros esperaban. No es que odiara la vida que llevaba. Para nada… Le gustaba atender al gremio, aconsejar a sus amigos, brindarles calidez y amor, darles la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes… Adoraba ser la persona que era, pero también adoraba su lado oscuro. Aquel que no temía de las represalias, aquel que aceptaba la oscuridad de su corazón como una parte vital de su ser y no como una maldición.

Porque para Mirajane, su poder y su fuerza siempre había sido una maldición.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué estaba manchada de sangre? Y sobre todo… ¿De quién era?

Miles de preguntas atormentaron su mente una y otra vez hasta que de alguna manera la luz llegó a ella como una necesidad arrolladora… Y por fin, pudo recordar…

"_Mirajane corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron por las abarrotadas calles de Magnolia. Cuando escuchó la noticia se encontraba en el mercado, haciendo la compra semanal de suministros para el gremio y recogiendo algunos recados que el Maestro le había mandado realizar. Al igual que siempre estuvo ignorando los continuos cotilleos de los transeúntes hasta que un nombre le llamo la atención._

_El nombre de su hermana._

_A partir de ese momento prestó mayor atención a la conversación que dos mujeres mantenían cerca del puesto de verdura. _

_«¿Lo escuchaste? Unos magos de Fairy Tail han vuelto gravemente heridos al gremio. »_

_«Al parecer unos bandidos les tendieron una emboscada.»_

_«¿Bandidos? Creo que fueron magos… Magos pertenecientes a un gremio oscuro.»_

_«Sssh! No lo digas en voz alta.»_

_«Lo peor de todo fue que ambos volvieron muy mal… Sobre todo la pequeña. ¿Cómo se llamaba, Marie? No lo recuerdo.»_

_«Era algo con L… Lisanna. Eso es.»_

_«Pobre criatura. Escuché que tal vez no sobreviva a esto.»_

_En cuanto la mente de Mirajane registró el nombre de su hermana, su demonio comenzó a susurrarle en su cabeza. Lo había escuchado en anteriores ocasiones, como una voz que la incitaba a realizar el mal, pero su voluntad siempre había sido demasiado fuerte como para romperse… Pero ahora no._

_Había dejado que el demonio tomara el control de su cuerpo e impartiera su propia justicia. No le hacía falta preguntar ni saber quiénes habían sido los responsables de herir a sus hermanos, por supuesto que no… Mirajane podría olerlo en el aire. El olor de la oscuridad, la sangre y la muerte._

_Mientras su voluntad había sido dominada por el demonio, había estado consciente. A pesar de que su cuerpo estuviera movido por esa criatura, su mente le seguía perteneciendo a ella y solamente a ella. Mirajane había visto la gran masacre que en apenas unos segundos había provocado._

_Cuerpos mutilados cayendo al suelo. Chillidos de terror y súplicas. El olor de la sangre y la putrefacción. El fuego lamiendo las casas en donde se escondían…_

_Todo eso era un festín para su demonio. ¿Y para qué mentir? También lo era para ella… Mientras una parte de sí misma se odiaba por lo que estaba haciendo, la otra disfrutaba de la matanza._

_Cuando todo había terminado y no se escuchaba nada más que el eco de la oscuridad, se dejó caer de rodillas y observó lo que había causado."_

Bajo sus rodillas la tierra estaba húmeda a causa de la sangre. La brisa le llevaba el dulce olor de la muerte y la desesperación mientras que en sus oídos se repetía la sinfonía del terror.

Oh, dulce oscuridad…

Escuchó el sonido de unas ramas romperse a su espalda. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encarar a los recién llegados.

_Fairy Tail._

Sus amigos la observaban con los rostros desencajados. ¿Qué estaría pasando por sus mentes? Tal vez lo peor. Probablemente la estuvieran tachando de asesina, de monstruo… o Dios sabe qué. Pero por primera vez en su vida le daba realmente igual.

Mirajane se limitó a mirarles con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Erza fue la valiente que se atrevió a dar dos pasos hacia ella con intención de calmarla.

Oh, dulce Erza…

De un rápido movimiento Mirajane corrió hacia ella y le dio una patada en la parte trasera de la rodilla inmovilizándole el nervio y haciendo que caer al suelo. Natsu que estaba junto a Erza, se abalanzó sobre ella con intención de noquearla.

Intento fallido.

Mirajane le golpeó en la cabeza abriéndole una herida y haciendo que cayera también al suelo. ¿Quién sería el siguiente? Pronto lo iba a averiguar… Gray se acercó con las manos en alto en señal de paz. Mirajane le observó con cautela hasta que olió la esencia del hielo formándose, de un solo golpe atravesó su brazo con las garras haciendo que cayera de rodillas frente a ella. Sin miramientos, le pegó una patada y le mandó volar lejos.

Lucy y Wendy corrieron hacia Erza y la abrazaron, ambas estaban llorando.

−Por favor, Mirajane… −suplicó Lucy −.Para esto…

Mirajane las miró con indiferencia. En su rostro no se mostraba ningún sentimiento, ninguna culpa.

¿Por qué querían que parara? No era su culpa que intentaran detenerla… Y que no lo lograran, por cierto.

Con el rabillo del ojo distinguió a un nuevo grupo corriendo hacia ella desde el espesor del bosque. Eran los famosos Raijinshuu con su líder, Laxus al frente. En cuanto Mirajane vio a Laxus su cuerpo reaccionó de manera involuntaria. Alargó la mano hacia él con intención de tocarle, pero se detuvo.

Él se paró frente a ella con semblante serio. Los ojos azules brillando con electricidad, la cicatriz de su rostro marcada más que nunca a causa del esfuerzo por contener la ira que le embargaba. ¿Por qué estaba furioso? ¿Estaba enfadado con ella?

De alguna manera eso la hizo sentir feliz.

Laxus la cogió por el brazo y la miró con acusación. ¿Le estaba acusando a ella? ¿Se atrevía a hacerlo? Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mirajane le clavó las garras en en el estomago, tocando la columna vertebral y reventando los órganos a su paso. Él comenzó a sangrar por la boca, pero no emitió ningún otro sonido. Mirajane sacó el brazo de su interior, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo totalmente, Laxus la pilló por la muñeca con fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí mismo haciendo que su mano se adentrara de nuevo en él.

La cabeza de Mirajane impactó contra su pecho y en oído escuchó la respiración entrecortada y desgarradora de Laxus.

−Vuelve a mí, Mirajane… −le susurró−. No dejes que la oscuridad te consuma. Todavía no…

Mirajane comenzó a forcejear contra él con mayor intensidad. Sentía en su mano la humedad de la sangre, la suavidad de sus órganos, la dureza de su columna… Cayó de rodillas contra el suelo llevándose a Laxus con ella. Le miró a los ojos y en el instante en el que sus pupilas se posaron en las de él un mensaje que solo ellos dos podían saber hizo eco en su mente.

«No me hagas perderte.»

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar con intensidad. La mano de Laxus se alzó hasta acariciarle las mejillas manchas de sangre. A duras penas consiguió abrazarla y mantenerla junto a él, a la altura de su corazón.

−Laxus…

−Estoy aquí. –le dijo con la respiración entrecortada−. Estoy aquí… Tranquila.

Mirajane pasó sus manos manchadas de sangre alrededor de su cintura. La lluvia comenzó a descender sobre todos ellos, llevándose con su frescura y su pureza los sentimientos de culpa, vergüenza y libertad.

_Porque en ocasiones es demasiado sencillo dejarse abrazar por la oscuridad…_


End file.
